1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pacifier device and more particularly pertains to a new vibrating pacifier for providing increased comfort to teething child in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a pacifier device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a pacifier device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,073; U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,238; U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,322; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,952; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,964; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,839.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vibrating pacifier. The inventive device includes a body having a cavity therein and also having a front end, a back end, and a mouth guard portion extending about the body; and also includes a nipple member disposed at and extending from the front end of the body; and further includes a handle member rotatably and sealingly mounted to the body near the back end thereof; and also includes a vibrating assembly for vibrating the nipple member.
In these respects, the vibrating pacifier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing increased comfort to teething child in particular.